A virtual machine (VM) may be or include a framework or environment created by for example a virtual machine monitor (VMM) on a host system. A VMM may provide facilities or resources on a host environment for an application, firmware or guest operating system (OS) that may run in the VM. Instructions may be conveyed from the VM to the VMM, and the VMM may execute such instructions for example on or through the host environment.
Multiple VMs may run on a host at particular time. While a VMM may allocate resources among the various VMs, a VMM may lack a way to efficiently transfer data, messages, statistics and other communication signals among the VMs that are running in a host environment